PlagueWings
Plagewings belong to Autumn The Skywing-Leafwing please ask for a Plaguewings first! Do not edit this page without my permission even if my spelling is off Plaguewings are cannibals against other dragons so the chance of a hybrid is slim! Appearance They have long sleek bodies for stalking and catching prey. They are usually thin but muscular And hunt in packs of siblings or family members. They have flaps between their horns and are semi-flexible and can move. They have quite large wings compared to their size and have three claws on the tip for grip. At the end of their flexible tail, they have a serrated blade. At the end of each claw they have an extremely sharp Dewclaw(an extra digit on the side of their legs) which they use to make deep gashes in their prey. What truly separates them from other tribes is the two pairs of eyes. These eyes can come in any shade of red, pink or purple. Their scale color can be red gray-scale or pink but it is usually dark or de-saturated but can be pale or bright. They often have patterns or adorn themselves with tattoos or jewelry Abilities Venomous tail blade Their tail blade is usually covered in harmful bacteria, rot or dead scales/flesh which adds onto their natural poison. Plaguewings and have three different types of poison ranging from sleeping venom,Paralyzing nerve toxin, or the rarest and deadliest a circulatory and nervous system toxin which can shutd own your heart,l ungs,and brain, efficiently killing you within the span of 5 minutes Plague venom Their most famous ability is there so called plague venom the teeth which if bitten effects the dragon with a terrible disease that is that can kill within a week and highly contagious, this being the cause of many out breakouts of disease gaining the name Plaguewings Heat sensing eyes Their second pair of eyes lets them detect heat signatures letting them spot dragons or other prey under a pile of leaves. Natural resistance against most poisons and toxins With having bacteria living near or on them and venom already in their bodies and living with rot or corpses they developed a large resistance against natural poisons making them quiet accomplished potion-makers and poison-mixers Eggs and Nests Compared to their red grey and pink coloring Plaguewings eggs are pale green and translucent.A female will build a nest out of anything she can find. Which is usually rotting corpses and skulls and bones.A ctually the rotting flesh helps keep the egg warm and the bones provide a good and sturdy structure for the nest. When developing the egg begins to secret an acidic toxin as a safety mechanism. Any nosy predator will get a Quick awakening not to mess with a Plaguewings egg. These acids are as potent as Rainwings venom. Culture Plaguewings celebrate the cycle of life and death saying that their cannibalism ways are justified and they are just another scheme in the great ways of this world.They often wear tattoos and corpse themed jewelry or even the bones and scales of dragons they've killed.Their most celebrated holiday is the BloodMoon Equinox. Odd enough this is one of the most feared night for other tribes. First any dragon that wants to go hunting (which is most of them) goes out hunting for any sort of meat usually dragons then they bring back their catch and digs in for a feast trading goods or buying jewelry afterwards History Years ago before the Plaguewings migrated to pyrrihia they live on a comfy island North East of pyrriha. Their climate was a badlands biome (basically a desert with eroded clay formations) throughout most of the island.They were happy living there. Most of them had enough to eat and their weren't any other dragons on the island so they ruled at the top of the food chain. Their queens were alright. Although most had ambitions they never went through with them.That all changed when Queen HeartAttack came into power.She was extremely greedy and ordered her hunters and peasants to find find and kill every single edible animal on the island for the grandest feast ever celebrated.The feast was amazing but after there was barely any food left after it was all eaten. They had hunted their ecosystem to extinction and sadly they had turned their island into a graveyard of animal corpses. Most of them left the insland in hope of finding a better one. The saying around the time was "Its was either move on or starve".Queen HeartAttack was stubborn and refused to leave her ancestral home saying "the animals are going to come back, and you'll be sorry you left me in the first place!".Unsurprisingly she died surrounded by the bones of animals that she had killed and eaten.The rest of the plaguewings migrated across the sea and found their way onto pyrrhia a few days later... Alliances/Tribe relationships: Mudwings: They are neutral with this tribe but a Plauguewing wouldn't mind eating a Mudwing but may feel some regret or sadness for taking it life because the Plaguewings also have a sibling bond some trade with them but still iffy about it Skywings: They are also neutral but are more open to killing and eating this tribe Seawing: They are highly jealous of this tribe for having animus magic and planing to use it the war plus to the Plaugewings they taste just like seafood Sandwings: they are on very good terms with this tribe and are the only tribe that can trade with them without have their limb cut off or wings bitten. they don't blame them for the war since it was a good chance to kill some dragons and have a few feasts every month. Their hybrid usually creates a pale orange is dragon with extremely deadly tail venom, less deadly fang venom, weak fire or no fire, extreme resistance to heat or heat sensing pits Rainwingss: Not interested, to them they are still lazy and don't even put up much of a fight if you pin their mouth down and they don't taste as nice as other tribes because most Rainwingss eat fruit Nightwings: Currently still mad with this tribe for faking their powers and the entire prophecy and some Plaguewings just kill for a bit of payback and not even for food Icewings: Ok/Nice to this tribe but mostly because they had to work together during the war on Blaze's side even after the war is over it is looked down upon killing and Icewing and some are even punished Currency LIke other dragons, they trade and buy stuff with gems and precious metals, but Plaguewings also buy and trade stuff with Dragon Teeth.A mother dragon with teeth lining her nest is a very wealthy one indeed. Similar to gems they also have a ranks THe ranks of dragons teeth greatest to least Seawing teeth Nightwing teeth Skywing teeth Rainwings teeth Mudwing Teeth Icewings Teeth : (barley any Plaguewings buys with these teeth since there are their allies and mainly anyone found with these will most like get a scolding and a hiss) Sandwing teeth: barley any Plaguewings buys with these teeth since there are their allies and mainly anyone found with these will most likely get punished) Ranks Like most dragons monarcys Plaguewings also have ranks, but instead of individual ranks the entire family/pack has a rank.The higher the rank the more likely wealth they will have.They have certain terms for these ranks PlagueBringers (Rank 1) :usually royalty and the queens champion soldier DiseaseSpreader:(rank 2) :mostly the noble's packs and the generals' pack InfectionFangs (rank 3): Palace guard family/Good soldiers and the queens favorite dragons/Shaman/witchdoctor packs Parasites(Rank 4) regular guards/soldiers/normal dragons Scavengers (Rank 5):outcasts/peasants Myth's A common myth/Story about Plaguewings is that a Plaguewing by the name or OrganStealer flew around Pyrrihia killing dragons and taking their scales and skin as camouflage dressing up as them. As she went on she was wreaking havoc across the kingdoms playing as important council members or generals.A Seawing called Splash had enough of this and set out to find the Plaguewing. They had found each other and started a glorious battle near and island Splash had won by spearing a harpoon through OrganStealers neck after that battle the beach they fought on was called ImposterScale Beach After the " lying imposter" OrganStealer was. Most Plaguewings say that this story is not true and was just made up by the Seawings to make them seem stronger Territory/Habitat They live on the tip of the wing of Pyrrihia and have a trade route along the north edge of the wing so they can travel to the sand and ice kingdom.When the Plaguewings migrated to Pyrrah (More one this later) they brought over many plants and livestock with them.Little did the know These plants and animals would flourish in pryyhias climate. LIttle by little over the years, the Plaguewings had accidentally changed their climate turning it into a Badlands type of biome with towering Plateaus, Deep caverns, and stunning rock formations.Little else can survive here now other than Plaguewings, Sandwings. and the flora and fauna that already live here Names/Tribe members Their names usually can consist of disease names anything to do with rot/corpses/contagion or bones/flesh/organs Queen : ScouageHunter King: HeartFang Princesses: ThroatSlice,BoneSnap,DeathsCurse Prince: CorpseMaker,Parasite Royal Assassins: LifeStealer, Vein,Bloodshed General: RibCage Royal Shaman/Witchdoctor (yes they have these) : Virus' Nobel Packs :Blights pack, Infection's Pack, Fossil's pack (hybrid of a Sandwing) Category:Fanmade Tribes